


happy to lay here

by skeletalparade (boythighs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Hinata, Trans Male Character, good boyfriend kageyama tobio, i mean this is just nothing but fluff honestly, let's make that a tag because that is exactly what he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boythighs/pseuds/skeletalparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers slip under the fabric of Hinata’s sleep shirt, spreading out over his stomach in slow, dragging rubs, stroking the firm flesh with gentles touches. Hinata hums and Kageyama imagines that he’s likely smiling, that same curl of lips that Kageyama enjoys kissing away as often as he can. Not because he likes seeing Hinata’s smile vanish, but because he loves the taste of it on his own lips, the swell of Hinata’s laughter as they kiss, the flavor of his joy, his happiness, breathed into Kageyama’s mouth over, and over, and over, until he’s choking on it, bursting at the seams with it. Hinata deserves to be like that always – not in pain, suffering with something that his body doesn’t benefit from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy to lay here

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not exactly sure on the medical specifics, but i do know someone who's had the same issue with birth control as the one mentioned in this fic. she was on one kind, but when her doctor changed her to another it caused her a lot of unwanted period problems. but, then again, aren't all periods just unwanted problems in general?? 
> 
> that being said: **this fic does contain a trans male dealing with his period.** if that's going to cause you any sort of dysphoria, please don't read it!! i don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, or put anyone in danger.

* * *

 

 

Hinata does not show up to school.

This alone poses no need for concern. On more than one occasion, Hinata has either been too sick to show up, or had an appointment of some kind that demanded his immediate attention and time. Sometimes, even, he just likes to skip, and often convinces Kageyama to join him – though they always make to sure to show up in time for practice, even if it’s technically against school rules to attend clubs if you miss classes. It’s nice to live a little, Kageyama supposes, especially if it means having an entire day to waste with Hinata, tossing a ball back and forth in his bedroom and playing video games.

Kageyama isn’t concerned simply because Hinata does not show up. He’s concerned because, unlike usual, Hinata does not text him to let him know where he is and why he won’t be there. No, Hinata, who texts Kageyama several times a day during class despite phones being strictly prohibited, who texts Kageyama when he can’t sleep even if it’s 3am, who texts Kageyama when they’re just across the gym from each other, who texts Kageyama immediately after they part ways in the evenings, does not text him at all. The entire day.

When the final bell of the day rings, Kageyama catches Daichi (who still sort of scares him, if he’s being honest with himself) to let him know that he isn’t going to make afternoon practice. Kageyama is hesitant to explain why when Daichi questions him, purely curious since Kageyama very rarely misses practice, mostly because to some it might seem a bit drastic to skip out on obligations just because his boyfriend isn’t at school and hasn’t texted. But when he informs Daichi, the captain’s brow furrows with the pull of a frown.

“That isn’t like Hinata at all.” He remarks, and Kageyama nods in agreement. Lips pursed, Daichi gives him permission to miss practice, telling him that he better not make a habit out of it, but, really, how could he? Standing on the court is Kageyama’s equivalent to a drug addiction; he only misses _any_ practices under dire circumstances. Negligent boyfriends definitely fall under that category.

He tries sending Hinata a text of his own on the way over to his house, a perfunctory, “are you ok????” but gets no reply in return, only serving to amplify his worry. Kageyama is not a natural worrier, not like Hinata. Things don’t get to him that way – he much prefers to let worrisome and bothersome things roll off his back, because anxiousness is not a good look on him. Probably not as bad a look as it is on Hinata, but definitely still a bad look. The current situation, however, does have him worried.

What if something bad happened to Hinata? What if on his way to school he got kidnapped, or hit by a car? Kageyama is always telling him to stop riding his bike so mindlessly down the curving mountain roads. You never know when a car could be pulling around the corner. It’s dangerous. Kageyama does not worry – but on the rare occasion that he does, all of his worries are always in the shape, size, and form of _Hinata_. Not because Kageyama doesn’t think Hinata can take care of himself, he can (as long as his problem isn’t someone tall and huge), Kageyama just. Cares about him. A lot. The idea of anything bad happening to him makes his gut twist and his pace quicken.

By the time he gets to Hinata’s house, Kageyama is short of breath and has worked himself into a state of frenzy, though his panic does subside incrementally when he notices Hinata’s bike pressed to the side of the house where it’s usually kept while not in use. The chances of Hinata being dead in some ditch somewhere are significantly less, then. Good.

Rapping his knuckles on the door, he waits, presuming that it will be Hinata that comes bounding to the door, leaping over the threshold when he sees that it’s Kageyama standing there, babbling excitedly in his ear about how sorry he is that he forgot to text, his phone fell into the toilet again at the doctor’s office, followed by some light teasing about how silly it was of him to skip practice just to check in on him. It is surprising, then, when instead Hinata’s mother comes to the door with Natsu attached to her hip. She looks just as shocked to see Kageyama as he is to see her, though he rationalizes that it must be her off day. Which still begs the question: _where the hell is Hinata?_

“Kageyama.” She says, shock blinking away and replaced with a gentle smile. Kageyama isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks Hinata’s mom has the vaguest awareness of her son’s relationship with his teammate. They’ve never been caught (kissing or otherwise), and she’s never expressly asked or hinted at anything, but Kageyama knows that neither of them are very good at hiding things. Especially not when it comes to each other. “I assume you’re here to see Hinata?” She asks, and Kageyama only nods.

Stepping out of the way, she invites him inside. Next to the door he toes his shoes off, turning to offer her a bow.

“He’s upstairs.” She says, smiling. “Natsu and I were just headed out to do some shopping.”

Without realizing, Kageyama’s entire body sags in relief. If Hinata’s mom is going out, that means that Hinata is most likely fine, and that Kageyama was just overreacting. As he’s headed up the stairs, he hears the front door close.

The response he gets when he knocks on Hinata’s bedroom door is less than desirable.

“Go away, Natsu.” Hinata’s voice yells through the wood, muffled but no less venomous. “I’m trying to die in peace.” Both of Kageyama’s brows lift on his forehead. Without waiting for any further response or permission, he opens the door and steps in, dropping his school bag down next to Hinata’s desk.

The sight he is greeted with is pitiful. Hinata has his back to him, covers tugged up over his head; all the lights are off, too, as well as the curtains drawn together. It’s so dark when Kageyama closes the door, vanquishing the light filtering from the hallway, that he’s amazed he can still see at all when the Hinata shaped lump wiggles and a messy bedhead pops out from beneath the sheets, turning to give him a hard glare.

“I said to go away!” He yells exasperatedly, eyes adjusting slowly in the dark. Kageyama can pinpoint the exact second when he realizes that his guest isn’t Natsu, but Kageyama. The mean look on his face drops instantly, leaving him half confused and dazed, but also half excited. “Kageyama? What are you doing here?” His voice is a lot quieter now that he knows it isn’t just his annoying little sister, an undercurrent of confusion masked by happiness that he’s no good at hiding.

Kageyama ambles closer, dropping down into a crouch next to the bed. “You weren’t at school today.” He mumbles. “And you didn’t text.” It’s sort of embarrassing to say it aloud. Seriously, how uncool of him to be so worried over something so asinine. His cheeks flush and he averts his eyes quickly, looking at the blue of Hinata’s sheets, color muted by darkness.

Hinata’s mouth curves into the smallest of grins. He rolls over and Kageyama glances up at him again, catching the tail end of a pained wince. A familiar flash of concern washes over him again, his mouth poised to question if Hinata is alright, though he doesn’t get the chance when Hinata buys his silence with an unhurried press of lips.

“You were worried about me.” Kageyama doesn’t miss the smugness of his boyfriend’s voice, so soft where it washes over his mouth and caresses his skin. He scoffs.

“Not really.” But he’s fighting down a grin of his own, something Hinata obviously notices, as his own smile expands.

They stay like that for a little while, staring at each other with soft smiles, lips scant centimeters apart. Kageyama runs a hand through the soft orange curls of Hinata’s messy hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp the way he knows Hinata loves. Hinata sighs softly, so quiet Kageyama almost misses it even this close, and sinks into the mattress like someone has cut all the wires holding him back from total relaxation.

“Why’d you stay home?” Kageyama finally asks, voicing the question he's been pondering over all day. He watches the way Hinata’s eyes, which had been working their way towards closing, flicker open in a flutter of arcing black lashes, the way his lips twist, a war between telling Kageyama or shrugging the question off. In the end, he must decide that being honest is better than not telling him, because he sighs again, this time much louder, with more pronounced agitation. Not at Kageyama, though. At least, he hopes not.

“I got my period.” His voice is a disgruntled mumble, eyes sliding over Kageyama’s shoulder to stare off into the room. Kageyama blinks.

“I thought you were on medication for that?”

Hinata whines, raising an arm to bat at Kageyama’s shoulder lightly, for whatever reason. “I was – _am_ , but my doctor had to change my birth control, and I guess my body decided that while it was waiting for the new stuff to work, I deserved the absolute worst cramps in the world. It hurts to move. I couldn’t even get out of _bed_ this morning!”

He’s looking so distraught now that it might almost be funny, except Kageyama knows that for Hinata, the inability to be obnoxiously active must be like torture. Not to mention that being unable to leave the bed also means being unable to play volleyball – which is something Kageyama shudders to consider. Well, it certainly does explain why Hinata was wincing earlier when he was rolling over to face Kageyama.

“You couldn’t have texted to let me know?”

“The phone was too far away. I tried to tell you telepathically, but I guess you’re too stupid to pick up on my brain waves.” Kageyama has no hesitation in flicking Hinata right in the center of his forehead, earning a small laugh that ultimately makes Hinata wince again. Kageyama really doesn’t like that, he decides, smoothing his hand through Hinata’s hair some more. Seeing Hinata in pain makes him feel terrible, and he wishes he could just suck it all into his own body so that Hinata wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“I tried taking something for the pain, earlier, but it never ended up working.” Hinata admits quietly, sounding, admittedly, more miserable than Kageyama’s heart is willing to bear. He stands abruptly, ignoring the owlish blinking Hinata does as Kageyama begins to unbutton his blazer, shrugging out of it as he works on undoing his pants. “What are you doing?” Hinata asks, but Kageyama ignores that, too.

He ignores every sound of befuddlement as he crawls over Hinata’s bedsheet lump, as carefully as he possibly can to avoid jostling him and causing him more pain than necessary, and, in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers, lifts the edge of the blankets to crawl beneath them. Ever so gently, he molds himself to Hinata’s back, fitting into that comfortable niche, sliding his legs between and around Hinata’s own while his arms slowly, carefully, so carefully, wrap around Hinata’s midsection. Once he has himself completely situated, Hinata’s own personal heating pad, he places a kiss to the nape of his boyfriend’s neck, beneath the fine, wispy golden hairs that spiral away from the base of his head.

Kageyama thinks he remembers his mother saying something, a long time ago, about heat making her cramps more manageable. He’s not sure if body heat would work the same way, but even if it doesn’t, at least this way Hinata might be a little distracted from the pain. Having the company might be helpful. Kageyama hopes so, anyway.

His fingers slip under the fabric of Hinata’s sleep shirt, spreading out over his stomach in slow, dragging rubs, stroking the firm flesh with gentles touches. Hinata hums and Kageyama imagines that he’s likely smiling, that same curl of lips that Kageyama enjoys kissing away as often as he can. Not because he likes seeing Hinata’s smile vanish, but because he loves the taste of it on his own lips, the swell of Hinata’s laughter as they kiss, the flavor of his joy, his happiness, breathed into Kageyama’s mouth over, and over, and over, until he’s choking on it, bursting at the seams with it. Hinata deserves to be like that always – not in pain, suffering with something that his body doesn’t benefit from.

“S’nice.” Hinata breathes out, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Kageyama’s own, twined over the skin of his belly. He presses their combined hands down, sighs, goes soft and pliant against the mattress and pillow. Kageyama shifts impossibly closer, burying his nose in Hinata’s hair and inhaling the sunshiney scent of him, personified light in the void of the bedroom.

“I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Kageyama admits, whisper-thin. “You’re supposed to be bouncy and happy and obnoxious, not curled up in the dark under your sheets, brooding and suffering.”

He thinks he feels Hinata laugh a little.

“Brooding is your job, right?” Hinata teases, letting his hand run up Kageyama’s arm and stroke back down again. Kageyama snorts.

“Dumbass.” He quips back, but he can’t hide his smile. He tries to, though, by pressing a kiss to the back of Hinata’s head. They’re quiet for a minute, before, almost imperceptibly, Kageyama, with his mouth still surrounded by orange locks, says, “I love you.”

Not for the first time, not by a long shot, but it’s not the easiest thing in the world for him to say. It makes his face flare up, red-hot with embarrassment, his hand moving from Hinata’s stomach to run up his side. Hinata is sleep-soft and silent, so Kageyama figures he must have conked out, which serves him just as well.

It’s only when Kageyama himself has relaxed back against the pillow, hand once more rubbing gentle circles over Hinata’s stomach, that he hears a very light, “Love you too,” whispered into the room. “Love you so much.”

Kageyama smiles and closes his eyes, and before long, they’re both asleep.

(Later, Hinata’s mother will open the door and find the two of them still like that, curled up beneath the sheets, tangled together, smiling in their sleep. With a smile of her own she will softly close the door and usher Natsu back downstairs, content with her son’s happiness.)

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i appreciate comments, but don't feel obligated to. you can follow me on tumblr, too, if you wanna! i'm right [here](http://tobios.co.vu/). c:
> 
> if you catch any mistakes, let me know. because the editing on this was rushed in a fluff induced haze. i was in a TRANCE, man. a fuckin' trance.


End file.
